Jesse-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Jesse relationship is the romantic relationship between Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. They are known as St. Berry. Overview When she was at the music store searching for a song to sing for the Hello assignment, Rachel met Jesse St. James who is the popular lead male singer of Vocal Adrenaline. She was flipping through a book of Lionel Richie sheet music. Jesse's first words to her were "Lionel Richie huh? One of my favourites." She was startled at being spoken to by him at first as she already knew him as the lead singer of their rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline. He said that he knew her as well as he saw her perform Don't Rain On My Parade at Sectionals which he described as flawed and completely lacking the emotional depth of the original singer. He then takes her sheet music and smiles and admits that she is talented. He reveals that he is a senior at Carmel High with a full ride to UCLA and clearly believes that Vocal Adrenaline will win Nationals which would be in his opinion "gravy". He also admits that he often comes to the music store to "flip through the autobiographies to pick up some lifestyle tips". Then he suggests that they take Hello "for a spin". They sing and she seems to be rather taken by him and his talent. After they sing the whole music store applauds them and he asks her out. Later on in the episode it appears that their date went well as Rachel has a picture of Jesse in her locker. Finn asks Rachel to take him back after he dumped her for Santana and Brittany and is surprised when she rejects him. She tells him about Jesse and Finn seems to think that Jesse is playing her and asks her if she finds it at all weird. She defends their relationship however and says that their love and respect for each other's talent will carry them through. Finn is jealous and worried about the team and tells Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club about Jesse and Rachel's relationship. The rest of New Directions, are uneasy about the relationship, believing Jesse to be a spy for their rival school. They threaten to kick Rachel out of the club if she doesn't break it off. When Rachel tries to find this out for herself, Jesse claims it not be true. Rachel then tells him that if she's going to date him it has to be in secret. He agrees. She then tells the rest of ND and Finn that they are broken up. Finn is relieved and asks for them to be a couple again but she rejects him again and claims that their team can't have any more stress with up coming Regionals but he tells her that he will fight for her. However, when Rachel refuses to have sex with Jesse because he is on the opposing team, he drops out of his old school and moves to his uncle's so he can transfer to McKinley and be with Rachel, and join the Glee Club. It is interesting to note that the leader of Vocal Adrenaline gave Jesse a look which presumably meant to stay with Rachel to not blow his cover. Later, Rachel looks through boxes of her childhood and infant memorabilia in search of the identity of her birth mother. What she doesn't notice is the fact that the tape that she uses to identify her mother, Shelby Corcoran, does not come from the many boxes but from Jesse's shirt pocket. This is later addressed when Jesse climbs into Shelby's car, proving that he wasn't there as a spy for Vocal Adrenaline, but to lead Rachel into finding her birth mother. Jesse confesses to Ms. Corcoran that, while originally he developed a relationship with Rachel to hone his acting abilities, he is in love with her. This was contradicted in Funk when he and the other Vocal Adrenaline members tricked her into going into the parking lot to make up, instead egged her, she said he broke her heart,though he did tell her that he used to love her, hinting that he was telling Ms. Corcoran the truth. It is unknown whether or not they will get back together when Jesse returns. However, it has been comfirmed that Jesse will at least ''try ''to get Rachel back. Clips http://i39.photobucket.com/albums/e193/JRBudgrl8/St%20Berry%20gifs/smile.gif http://i812.photobucket.com/albums/zz46/padfootsprincess/jonandleagif.gif http://i39.photobucket.com/albums/e193/JRBudgrl8/St%20Berry%20gifs/POMhug.gif http://i39.photobucket.com/albums/e193/JRBudgrl8/St%20Berry%20gifs/noonecanknow.gif Category:Relationships Category:St. Berry Category:Jesse St. James Category:Rachel Berry Category:Jonathan Groff Category:Lea Michele Category:Rachel and Jesse Category:Couples